The Leafs Orange Flame
by Stunnerman
Summary: It has been 4 years since Naruto ended the war, Everyone has changed but how?. Some pairings Naruhina, SasuIno or SasuSaku not sure right now.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto in any-way shape or form.

Introduction: It has been 4 years since the end of the war, The Allied Shinobi forces are still together and finally peace has been achieved the question is how long will it last. Naruto has changed a lot being recognised across the world for ending the war and stopping Madara Uchiha, He is now known as 'The Leafs Orange Flame' (Referring to him having a very strong will of fire) And he has grown a lot stronger in the past two years, Being able to open the 8 Gates fully with no side affects, Mastering Kyuubi mode and befriending Kurama to the point of having a brotherly bond, Also gaining the title "The toad sage of mount Myoboku" Inheriting it from his master. Naruto also managed to unlock all 5 main nature types, Naruto has mastered many jutsu's some that are even known as kekkai genkai, While Naruto possesses the ability to use all chakra natures he can also use them in conjunction with others, Naruto Can use most of the jutsu's used by the Kage and many other Kinjutsu's, Naruto also mastered The flying thunder god technique carrying around some specially designed kunai crafted like his fathers, He is also able to put the marking on anything that he comes in contact with if he chooses too. When Naruto is in kyuubi mode and uses the new jutsu that he mastered 'Body flicker technique' he can exploit the Flying Thunder God Technique even further then Minato could because of he's heightened speed and reflexes while in Kyuubi form. Naruto and his comrades have all reached the rank Jounin. Lady Tsunade has put secretly put him in a league of his own even higher then Kage.

Naruto now has grown a little bit taller about 4" taller and has a very toned physique, He also wears a standard konoha-nin uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket. After becoming the toad sage he started wearing the Headband marking 'Oil' the headband also has horn like features at the top just like Jiraiya's did, Naruto also started wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire decorated by orange and his clans symbol in the middle of the backside of his hoari.

(Okay I'm done with explaining how different things have changed now, Time to get into the real story)

It was a very sunny morning and a very hungry Naruto 'Grumble Grumble' 'Yawn' "Ugghhhh morning already?" groaned Naruto considering it was 12:32am "I'm soooooooo hungry!" exclaimed Naruto "I know what will cheer me up! ICHIRAKU RAMEN" Naruto quickly had a shower and got dressed in his usual attire.

When Naruto left his house everyone he passed by would greet him with a warm smile. When Naruto finally got to Ichiraku he could see his friends standing outside of Ichiraku's eatery with very stern looks on their faces "Uhhh hey guys what's up?" Naruto questioned while scratching the back of his neck "We have all grown in the past 4 years" said Shino in his casual monotone voice "He is right that is why we want to have a hot blooded sparring session with you, The Great Naruto!" Exclaimed Rock Lee "Umm thanks Bushy brow but my names Naruto no need for the 'great' Part" said Naruto embarrassed "Modest as usual!" yelled Rock Lee "So you up for it ?" Said Kiba with a smirk on his face 'Grumble Grumble' "Uhh not right now guys I'm really hungry" said Naruto "No Naruto you will fight us here and now!" yelled Sakura clinching her fist "Tsk okay, So what is this me against you guys?" questioned naruto '1v10' Sasuke was on a mission as this was going down. "Yes!" said Tenten.

"Okay then lets do it!" exclaimed Naruto (*marks jutsu's that are being used at the present time) *Shadow clone jutsu* With Naruto's extensive training Naruto is able to stay in sage mode for hours on end without the help of Kurama. Within seconds Rock Lee appeared behind Naruto *Leaf great whirlwind* "Huh? Oh" Naruto without moving blocked using his Sage mode "Okay I'm really hungry so I'm going to finish this quickly" exclaimed Naruto "Haha don't have to be so up yourself" said Ino.

*8 Inner Gates Formation* *Sage art: Daytime tiger barrage* "What? Not even I can open the 8th gate" exclaimed Rock Lee. The whole village could feel the blast from Ichiraku's, lucky Naruto didn't focus to much power into the jutsu.

"Okay are you guys done now?" questioned Naruto "Uggghhh" groaned the group "Why did you have to do that?" yelled Sakura "I told you I was hungry I just wanted to eat" Naruto said while giggling and scratching the back of his neck "Well duuuh but you didn't have to go that far geez" Sighed Tenten "Haha" Laughed Naruto.

After Naruto had his feed, He went to go see Lady Tsunade.

"Hey granny how are you" giggled Naruto "And good morning to you too Naruto" said Lady Tsunade in a sarcastic tone "Hey Naruto?" said Shizune 'oink oink' "Yes Shizune? What is it?" answered Naruto "Was that you?, The one who made that made the ground shake?" asked Shizune "Uhhh well yeah the guy's wanted to spar but I was hungry and wanted it over fast so yeah…" laughed Naruto "Yeah I can't blame you Naruto" giggled Tsunade 'You could tell by the shock that Naruto was completely holding back. Tsunade thought to herself.

"So is there anything you need me to do Granny?" asked Naruto "Nope nothing yet but maybe later" said Tsunade.

"Guess ill be on my way then, Have a good day Granny and to you too Shizune" said Naruto "Yes you too" said they said 'I may swell go and train' Naruto thought to himself 'I know!, I'll practice my Leaf Dragon God Sage Style YEAH!' Naruto thought to himself with a massive grin on his face.

Naruto has his own training area just on the outskirts of the village so that he does not damage the village while training.

WOW that took 4 hours its 4 in the morning here please drop a favourite and review dat shiz (This will be an ongoing series ill try and upload a new story every other day.)


	2. A Warm Greeting

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own naruto in any-way shape or form **

**Okay i'm giving you this piece of knowledge about this fanfic everyone can learn a kekkai genkai (unless it is a dojutsu and you do not have the eyes for it E.G:Amaterasu) you also MUST have the corresponding nature types and you must have some knowledge or teaching of the jutsu E.G:Scrolls or a teacher.**  
**(Pssst but... i heard naruto learned a few :P)**

**While naruto was training he was greeted by a friendly smile from a good friend "Hello Naruto. Wanna see something cool?" asked Konohamaru, Naruto wasn't paying much attention**  
**"Huh?. Oh hey Konohamaru oh no thank you im busy training" answered Naruto.**

***Sage art:Leaf Dragon God* Naruto spiral kicked a boulder in two making it look like it was just a casual thing.**  
**"WOAH!. That was amazing" yelled the overly-excited Konohamaru.**  
**"Oh thanks, if you think thats cool watch this!." boasted Naruto**

**'Naruto starts rubbing his hands together' **  
**'spark spark zapp'**  
**Narutos hands produce lightning**  
**"Hey Konohamaru!" said Naruto**  
**"Yes?" answered Konohamaru**  
**"I would advise you too get behind me" exclaimed Naruto.**  
**"Oh okay big bro" said Konohamaru**

**Naruto turned facing a massive boulder standing at about 9 meters in height and 6 meters in length.**

**Naruto liquifies some water particles on the tip of his hands, You could see the water and lightning literally fighting each-other on Narutos finger tips**

***Water style:Raging water pistol* all that could be heard was a 'Ting' and the boulder was cut in half.**

**"Woah!. You really are the best big bro Naruto." said the induldged Konohamaru**  
**"Haha well thank you." giggled Naruto.**

**"Hey do you reckon you can teach me a new jutsu?" asked Konohamaru.**  
**"Yeah sure I reckon I could teach you a thing or two." said Naruto.**

**"YAY!" screamed the over joyed Konohamaru.**  
**"Ok lets get into it, You're a fire style user am I correct?" asked Naruto**  
**"Yes thats right" answered Konohamaru**  
**"Okay then... Oh heres a good one, Fire release: Great Dragon Technique!" said Naruto.**

**"Okay first get your hands in the tiger seal, Then compress a large amount of your chakra and when you breathe it out try mold your chakra to make it look like a dragons head, Okay." said Naruto**  
**"Sounds easy enough" Boasted Konohomaru.**

**'Kaw kaw' There was an eagle circling around Narutos training spot.**  
**'Huh? Whats that eagle doing here?' Naruto thought to himself**  
**"Hey Konohomaru I'm gonna go back to the village okay, would you like to come?" asked Naruto**  
**"Oh no thanks I'm going to stay here and keep practicing" said Konohamaru**  
**"Okay suit your self. I'll be back later to check up on you" said Naruto**  
**"Okay see ya later big bro" waved Konohamaru.**

**Naruto dropped the mark for the Flying thunder god technique on the ground so he can get back here faster (Naruto has spread markings all over konoha) Naruto has become so adept at the FTGT that he doesn't even need to weave hand signs. *Whoosh* Naruto appeared in the Hokages office "Hey granny. What's up?" asked Naruto**  
**"Oh hello Naruto, so I take it you saw my hawk" said Tsunade.**  
**"Yes i did , So what's up?" said Naruto.**

**"There have been reports of strange people lurking just on the outskirts of the village" said Tsunade.**  
**'Thats where Konohamaru is.' Naruto thought to himself**  
**"Oh okay so you want me to check it out?" said Naruto.**  
**"Well not necessarily, I want you to lead these group of ninja. Here are there names.**

1. Udon

2. Moegi

3. Konohamaru Sarutobi

**"Oh hey thats Konohamaru's squad." explained Naruto**

**"Yes, And I want you to lead Team Naruto and figure what that suspicious activity is. Do I make myself clear?" exclaimed Tsunade.**

**"Yes ma'am" said Naruto.**  
**"Okay you can go and get prepared, I'll call the others in and brief them. Hey by any chance you haven't seen Konohamaru around have you?." asked Tsunade**  
**"Uugggh you just had to ask, Count to three." groaned Naruto.**  
**"One, Two..." 'whoosh' 'grabs Konohamaru by the shirt' 'whoosh' **  
**"Here he is" said Naruto**  
**"Three...". Tsunade was stunned by how fast Naruto was.**  
**'Wow you really have surpassed Minato' Tsunade thought to herself.**

**" Fire Style:Great Dragon Tec... Wh-What, What am I doing here I was training just a second ago" yelled Konohamaru**  
**"Hey Konohamaru looks like we're going to be on the same squad today hehe" giggled Naruto.**

**"What? No way really?, This is so awesome wait till I tell Moegi and Udon about this." cheered Konohamaru.**  
**"Konohamaru go get Moegi and Udon and meet back here for a mission briefing" explained Tsunade**  
**"Gotcha" said Konohamaru**  
**"Okay i guess I'll just head home and get ready then" said Naruto.**  
**"Okay, Naruto be ready to leave in 2 hours." said Tsunade**  
**"Okay okay." moaned Naruto.**

**Okay this was just a quickie that i thought of while doing the dishes :/ there will be more to come tho. Okay on to business at the end of every chapter if there is a jutsu that is not canon in the real Naruto Shippuden I will add the name and the effect. Water style: Raging water pistol is the exact same jutsu just with the collaboration of the lightning release and instead of the water generation off of one finger (mainly the index) the water generates on 4 of your fingers increasing the range it also shoots in 4 round bursts, The main thing is the area of effect, The further away that shot was fired from the larger and larger the spread the Sage art: Leaf Dragon God is the same jutsu just when naruto is in sage mode he can use the arms of the dragon to create rasengans and he can use jutsu's while in this form. The main distinction of the two varying jutsu's is that instead of the dragon being blue it's red, The also looks like he is being englufed in flames, This is not true.**

**Thanks again really appreciate all the like i've been getting for this series. I'll try and upload regularly as possible.**

**Once again thanks guys for the love :) **  
**Peace!**

**P.S I had to use wordpad instead of Word because im on my desktop now and I Fu**ed up with that font so I apologize for that**


	3. The Legendary Duo

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto in any-way shape or from.

It is time for the departure of team Naruto, Their mission is to locate and gain any Intel they can on the suspicious activity on the outskirts of Konoha.

"Where is he?." Said Naruto in a very agitated tone.  
"He's always like this, Always "fashionably late"." Said Moegi raising her hands making air quotes  
'Haha he reminds me of myself when I was younger.' Naruto thought to himself.

"He-Hey! I'm here." Yelled Konohamaru running towards the group 'Pant' 'Pant'  
"Finally!, You're 15 minutes late." Screamed an enraged Moegi  
"Whoa whoa calm down at least he is here now, we can finally get going."

"Okay before we get going I want to give each of you one of my special kunai." Said Naruto  
"But why?." Asked Udon scratching the top of his head.  
"See this marking, whenever you're in trouble I'll be able to get to you in no time" said Naruto reassuring his team mates.

As the team reaches the river that flows through almost the whole of the land of fire they decide to set up camp on the bank of the river.

It was late at night everyone was asleep but Naruto he was too busy thinking about new jutsu's he could create and new things he could teach others.

'Ting' 'Ching' The feint echo of clashing metal hits Naruto's ears, With no delay Naruto gets up and sets out to where the noise is coming from.

"Amaterasu".  
"Huh? Was that Sasukes voice I just heard" muttered Naruto.  
Naruto quickly ran towards the noise soon to find his friend Sasuke surrounded by atleast 30 shinobi, Their headbands are blank with nothing at all on them.

'Who are these guys' Naruto thought to himself  
"Hey Sasuke, You wanna show these guys what were made of?" laughed Naruto  
"Oh hey Naruto, Haha didn't expect to see you out here" said Sasuke  
"Yeah same here haha" answered Naruto.

"Wait is that Naruto Uzumaki the Orange Flame of the leaf?" asked one of the men  
"Yeah I think it is, but aren't we supposed to retreat if we ever see him on the battlefield?" asked one of the men in distress  
"Yes I think you're right" answered one of the men.  
"And isn't that man next to him Sasuke Uchiha?" cowered one of the men  
"I don't know about you but I'm getting out of here while I can." Said one of the men already running for his life.

"*Susano'o*" (Sasuke)  
*Kyuubi mode* (Naruto)  
"Hey Kurama you ready to show these chumps who's boss?." Giggled Naruto  
"Yeah for sure." Stated Kurama.

Naruto and Sasukes duo is that of legend, unrivalled because of their use of the Kyuubi and Susano'o .The duo was also known for surpassing The Raikage and Bee's duo by a considerable amount. Naruto and Sasukes bond has strengthened over the years, even to the point to where they treat each other like brothers.

Other shinobi have ordered Flee on sight to both Naruto and Sasuke by-themselves. But if they are seen together on the battlefield it is an immediate retreat on sight.

"Let's do it Naruto" said Sasuke  
"Ok" answered Naruto  
*Wind style: Ultra Big-ball rasenshuriken* (Naruto)  
*Blaze style: Susano'o Kagutsuchi*. (Sasuke)

*Scorch style: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero*

'WHOOOSH' The whole land of fire woke up from the beds in fright because of the loud explosion, The blast was so intense that it cleared away four kilometres of rocks, Trees and water.

"Shizune!. What was that?." Asked Tsunade in a very distressed manner  
"Uhh I-I'm not sure me lady" Answered Shizune looking in the direction of the blast.

"Uhhh did you guys feel that?" Said Konohamaru looking around to see if everyone's alright  
"Yeah" "Yes" Answered the distressed chunin.  
"Wait where is big brother Naruto?." Asked Konohamaru looking into Naruto's sleeping bag.

"Let's go see what that explosion was first!." Said Udon wiping his nose with his right arm.  
"Yeah you're right." Said Moegi.

Naruto and Sasuke were on their way back to the campsite while Sasuke explained to Naruto what was going on.  
"My mission was to go to a neighbouring village that were in the middle of a civil war, My team were killed by some of the rebels while we were sleeping I was the only one who managed to get away, Not like they pose any threat while I'm awake though ." Explained Sasuke in a long breathe.

'Naruto sensei, Naruto sensei' Naruto and Sasuke could hear the distressed cries for their team leader "Hey Naruto" said Sasuke  
"Yes Sasuke?" answered Naruto  
"Do you wanna pull a prank on them" asked Sasuke with a massive grin on his face  
"That is so irresponsible" said Naruto trying to keep a straight face but in no time burst out in to a manic laughter.

"Shhh they'll hear us, Okay create some clones and make them run around in the bush making them look around and when they do stand behind them and scream in distress" said Sasuke trying to contain his laughter.  
"Haha that is completely diabolical, let's do it!"  
*Shadow Clone Jutsu* (Naruto)  
*Clone Jutsu* (Sasuke)

'Rustle' 'Rustle' "Wh-What was that" stuttered Moegi.  
"Don't worry I'll protect us" boasted Konohamaru  
"Are you sure about that?" said Sasuke said while caressing Konohamaru's hair menacingly.  
As they turned in fear the two jumped and screamed "BOO!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the three kids.

"Bahahahaha that was amazing, Don't you think Naruto" said Sasuke almost peeing his pants from laughter.  
"Hahahaha that was legendary." Said Naruto trying his hardest to stop laughing.

"Wow real nice guys pick on kids why don't cha" said Konohamaru trying not to cry.  
'Weep' 'Cry' "Naw don't cry Moegi it's only us haha." Laughed Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke-sama what are you doing out here?." Asked Udon rubbing his nose once again.  
"I was on a mission not too far from here and I was battling a few shinobi back there but out of nowhere Naruto pops up, Glad he did as well because I was pretty outnumbered." Said Sasuke trying not to show off to much

"Oh okay, So that was you guys that made that explosion before?." Asked Moegi still trying to recover from the fright she just got.  
"Haha yeah it was why was it that big?." Asked naruto  
"It was HUGE I think the entire land of fire felt it." Exaggerated Konohamaru  
"Haha." Laughed Sasuke.

"We may as well get some rest, we will head for the village in the morning." Stated Naruto  
"But aren't we on a mission." Asked Moegi  
"Yes, but to my knowledge I think that it was that village that attacked Sasuke was the one's behind the suspicious activity around the village. Remember our mission was to gather Intel not to go in guns blazing." Stated Naruto in one quick breathe  
"Yeah I guess you're right. Plus you are the leader so what you say goes." Exclaimed Konohamaru.  
"We leave at sunrise." Explained Naruto.  
They decided to go to sleep, Naruto let Sasuke use his sleeping bag since he lost his sometime during the battle, it was about Four in the mourning so Naruto couldn't really sleep since it's the normal time he gets up to train and that the sunrises in an hour.

'One hour later'

"Come on guys we've got to make our way back to the village." Said Naruto trying to wake everyone up.  
The group woke up and got ready to move out.

Wow its 5 am here now that took awhile lol I'm glad you guys like the series the reviews and stuff really mean a lot. Thanks again and I hope you stay with me . 


	4. An Outrageous Request

DISCLAIMER: I do not Naruto in any-was shape or form, It is the genius work of Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

The group were headed back to Konoha as fast as they could to report that the mission had been a success.  
Naruto had a weird uneasy look to him when he entered the village.  
As the group made to the village they quickly rushed to the hokages mansion.

As they made their way through the door Tsunade looked at them with shock noticing how Sasuke was with them.

"The mission has been a success" said Naruto to the hokage.  
"Good work but may I ask why Sasuke is with you." Replied Tsunade in an inquisitive tone.  
'Oh now I understand it was these two that made that explosion last night' Tsunade thought to herself.

"I came across him in battle with some other shinobi from an unknown village, I assumed they were behind the suspicious activity outside the village" said Naruto in one big breathe.  
"Okay good work, you are dismissed" replied Tsunade.

Everyone left the room, all except Naruto.  
"Hey granny, I need to ask a favour" said Naruto in a really nervous manner  
"And that is?" answered Tsunade staring at him.  
"Umm I need permission to leave the village for a few months I need to do a few things" replied Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"What that is outrageous!" yelled Tsunade knowing that she could not let him leave the village or the village would not be the same.

"Don't worry I'll be back in no time" said Naruto reassuring the worried Tsunade.  
"That's not the point, I already let you go off on an adventure three years ago and that's only because you had a good reason" replied Tsunade running out of good excuses. Naruto knew too well that she was right but he did have a reason to go travelling three years ago.  
"Granny either way I'm leaving there is nothing you can do about that, I need this" explained Naruto in a very confident tone.

"If you leave I'll send the Hunter-nin after you" said Tsunade but she knew that she couldn't bring herself to do that and even if she did that wouldn't change anything.  
"Okay go ahead I'll just kill them" replied Naruto trying to act tough but he knew that he could never kill a comrade.

"Okay then you have my permission to leave the village but only for three months, If you are not back in time I'll come after you myself!" stated Tsunade slamming her hand through her oak wood desk  
"Haha you haven't changed abit" Naruto laughed to himself.

"Oh and one more thing granny, no one can know that I have left the village okay" said Naruto looking over his shoulder while on his way out.  
"Okay" she replied  
"Please stay safe, Naruto" she muttered to herself in concern.

"Shizune get in here" yelled Tsunade  
"What is wr- uh what happened to your desk m-lady" asked Shizune looking worried  
"Never mind that, I want you to get a few team together of these ninja" said Tsunade handing Shizune a roll of the people she wants  
Shizune quickly scans the piece of paper.  
The paper reads

1. Sakura Haruno.

2. Sai.

3. Shikamaru Naru.

4. Kiba Inuzaka.

5. Hinata Hyuuga.

"I want them in my office tomorrow morning do I make myself clear?" said Tsunade  
"Oh yeah and do something about this table" laughed Tsunade.  
"Right away m-lady" answered Shizune.

Naruto went home had a shower and got to packing

'Two hours later'

Naruto wore his casual attire with a black backpack and an unmarked scroll tied under his backpack.

Naruto decided it was time to leave so he got up from his nap and started and made his way towards the gate of the village.

Naruto could sense that someone was watching him  
"It's no use hiding I know you are there, Konohamaru" said Naruto giggling to himself  
"Aww how did you know I was there" said Konohamaru  
"I'm a ninja" giggled Naruto.  
"Hey big bro why are you dressed like that? What happened?" asked Konohamaru in concern.  
"Oh this it's nothing I just have to do a few things outside of the village I won't be too long" replied Naruto trying not to give away that he was lying  
"Oh okay then I've got to get home now lunch is almost ready, bye big bro" said Konohamaru quickly scurrying off.

As Naruto was walking towards the gate he thought to himself  
'Well I can't leave the village on an empty stomach' So he quickly went on a detour to Ichiraku  
"Hey Sakura I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" yelled Ino angrily  
"Hah in your dreams" yelled Sakura grabbing Ino's arm and throwing her outside of the store.

She landed right in front of Naruto who was on his way inside  
"Oh hey Naruto what's with the get up?" asked Ino  
"Oh nothing much just wanted to try a new look" replied Naruto  
"Oh okay" replied Ino  
"Hey there let me help you up" said Naruto extending his hand.

"Thank you Naruto" said Ino  
Naruto lifted the fabric that acted as an entry to Ichiraku allowing Ino to enter first.  
As he entered he was greeted by all off his friends sitting down at one table.  
"Hey look it's Naruto, come and have a seat" said Choji with a mouthful of ramen  
"Haha no thank you I'm only going to be a minute" answered Naruto trying to decline his invitation as respectfully as possible.

"Oh my it's Naruto his chakra is so warm and fuzzy it makes me want to just be around him" Karin mumbled to herself (Yes Karin. Juugo and Suigetsu are in the village because of the services in the war. And yes so is Orochimaru but he is under surveillance by Naruto one slip up and Naruto will end him).

"Huh what was that Karin?" laughed Suigetsu  
"What did you say Suigetsu!" yelled Karin clinching her fist.

"Hey old man one bowl please" asked Naruto  
"Anything for you Naruto" replied Teuci,  
Teuci slid Naruto the bowl over the counter. Naruto sat on the table furthest away from his friends so they couldn't ask him any questions about why he was dressed like that.

"Hey Naruto come sit over here" yelled Sakura across the room  
"Uhm no thank you I'm fine over here" answered Naruto trying to hide his face behind his bowl of ramen  
'Why is he acting so weird' Sakura thought to herself.

"Here Naruto" said Sai extending his hands the contents a 10 dollar bill.  
"Huh what's that for" asked Naruto confused.  
"I-I read in a book that if you see a friend eating in a restaurant you should offer to pay for the meal" answered Sai in one quick breathe.

"Haha still reading those books aye" laughed Naruto  
"But no thanks keep your money" said Naruto with a big grin on his face  
'Slurp' 'Slurp' Naruto quickly drank the rest of the liquid out of the bowl and got up out of his seat  
"Goodbye Sai" said Naruto changing the look of his face from pleased to serious  
"See you later" answered Sai wondering why Naruto was acting so weird.

"Thanks again old man, hey put whatever they order on my tab and I'll pay you next time I come in" whispered Naruto to Teuchi  
"Okay Naruto" answered Teuchi.

As Naruto was making his way out he overheard Teuchi explain to his friends that there food is on the house.  
"Wooohoo" yelled Choji completely over-joyed.

"But who would do this" said Shikamaru  
"It was your friend Naruto" explained Teuchi.  
Everyone cheered for Naruto's act of kindness but little did they know that it was the last time they will see their friend in quite a while.

Naruto over-heard them cheering as he lifted the material to leave the shop he stopped stuck out his right arm to the side of him and raised his thumb (Good job). Leaving the shop for what we feel like forever.

Stomach full he made his way to the front gate and left for his journey.

End. Thanks for showing your love for the series guys review fav this if you liked it


	5. A Quest for Knowledge

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in any-way shape or form.**

**Naruto had just left the village. Lady-Tsunade is forming a team to spy on Naruto's travels. Naruto was planning on challenging some of the worlds strongest shinobi not for the needless violence but for the sake of knowledge.**

"So do you understand how crucial that this mission is a sucess?"  
"Yes ma'am" they said saluting the Hokage.  
"Okay then you are dismissed" said Tsunade  
"Yes!" they quickly one by one disappeared.

Break.

It's been about three weeks since Naruto left the village.  
He has been travelling towards the Land of Iron so he could be taught in the way of Kenjutsu even though Naruto is skilled in it he wishes to be taught

by none-other then the samurai general: Mifune.  
He has also noticed some people following him but he has not payed much attention since they haven't been bothering him.

Break.

It has been one month and 17 days since Naruto left the village he was able to master chakra control to the fullest of his abilities and been able to master kenjutsu to the point of surpassing Mifune.  
While Naruto was on his quest in the Land of Iron he was gifted a special laito at the end of his training, able to project any chakra type out of the blade.

Break.

It has been exactly two months since Naruto left the village.  
Naruto was successfully able to defeat the respective kages of the following villages: Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure and able to master all of the villages most powerful jutsu's and practices.  
Essentialy Naruto was able to learn the Ice realease due to him learning it from an unknown person while he was in the in the Land of Water.

Naruto finally wanted to know why people were following him so he set out one morning from his campsite on his way to the Land of Lightning walking in a secluded forest as he did that he made a clone that would continue walking as he hid amongst the trees.

'Naruto spots one of the spies and quickly tackles her to the ground'  
"Wh-what Hinata what are you doing here?" asked Naruto looking very confused  
"Uh-uh we wer..." she was cut off by a kunai getting thrown at Naruto from behind, Naruto caught the kunai inbetween his index and middle finger and crushed it with ease.

"Kiba you weren't supposed to do that!" yelled Sakura angrily  
Naruto stood up and extended his arm out to Hinata helping her to her feet.  
"Oh so it's you guy's who have been following me all this time" said Naruto laughing happily  
'I knew that old geezer didn't trust me' Naruto thought to himself.

"Yes" replied Sai  
"Haha it's funny... Granny didn't happen to mention that she ALLOWED me to leave the village did she." said Naruto angrily.  
"Um no, no she didn't. Well this is awkward, but the real question is why have you been fighting the Kage?" asked Sakura  
"Of course she never told you, and that's none of your business" stated Naruto starting to walk off again.

"Where are you going now?" asked Sai  
"Go, quickly report back to Granny Tsunade" said Naruto sounding very concerned  
"No we are coming with-" Kiba was cut off by Naruto disappearing into thin air.  
"What do we do now?" asked Sai  
"We report back to lady Tsunade. Theres not much we can do now" replied Sakura sounding worried about Naruto  
"Ok!" replied the group.

The news of Naruto defeating the Kage and several other talented shinobi has reached the hidden leaf and outraged the Hokage.  
"This is what that idiot wanted to do!, When he gets back I'm going to kill him myself" yelled the enraged Tsunade  
"It says here that he showed complete and utter respect acting under his own wishes telling the people that he challenged to a duel 'It was I who challenged you not my Village or my Nation, if you want my head after this duel I will gladly hand it over'." stated Shizune  
'That idiot!' Tsunade thought to herself  
"It also says that the duels were not for the pleasure of fighting but for the exchange of knowledge" said Shizune  
"What should we do m'lady?" asked Shizune  
"Nothing!" screamed Tsunade angrily knowing that she could not interfere until it has been three months exactly.

"Hah would you look at that" Said Iruka taking a spoon full of ramen straight to his mouth  
"What is it ?" asked Shikamaru who was sitting next to Iruka  
"Naruto defeated the Kages of the other villages in duel" stated Iruka looking at the paper with pride  
"Oh so that's where hes been all this time" replied Shikamaru.

"Hey Sasuke look at this" 'huff' 'huff' Said Ino after running around the whole village looking for Sasuke  
'Hands him the paper' Sasuke quickly scans the newspaper  
"So that's where he's been" said Sasuke smiling at the paper.

Break.

It has been two months and 26 days since Naruto left the village which only gives him about five days to get back to the village. It was going to be hard since he just reached the Land of Lightning.

"Bee-sama Naruto is in the village" said one of the Kumogakure shinobi.  
"I should go see this fool, ya fool WHEEE!" said Bee.  
'Bump fists'  
"Naruto Uzumaki my friend, I haven't seen you since the wars end." ryhmed Bee.  
"Yeah we haven't seen eachother in awhile huh?" giggled Naruto  
"Anyway what are you doing in these parts" asked Bee in a normal manner  
"I want to duel the raikage" replied Naruto  
"Whaa? Fool, ya fool" yelled Bee  
"You heard me, now where is he?" asked Naruto  
"You're one cool dude but loose the 'tude" said Bee  
"Yes you are right I'm sorry Bee" replied Naruto  
"Now why is it that you want to duel my brother?" asked Bee looking very confused.

"I want to learn from one of the most powerful shinobi of our era" said Naruto with a stern look on his face.  
"Okay then follow me, remember my brother is one of the elite" said Bee.

"Hello Raikage" said Naruto greeting the Raikage with a smile  
"Naruto Uzumaki huh? What are you doing so far away from your home?" asked Ay.

"I challenge you to a duel" said Naruto clinching his fists  
"Haha and what makes you think I want to duel the likes you?" laughed the Raikage  
"If I win you teach me some of your jutsu's and if you win I'll give you this scroll" replied Naruto  
"And what is in that scroll?" asked Ay  
"It is the scroll of Hasirama Senju, I think that's enough for it to be worth your wild" laughed Naruto  
"Okay then let's go right now!" yelled Ay slamming his hand into his desk.

"Ok slow down don't you think we should get away from the village first?" asked Naruto  
"Exactly what I'm planning on doing" said Ay quickly getting up and jumping out the window landing on top of a large rock that, he started to jump from one rock to another ending on one massive rock. The rock stood above the Raikage's domain and was large enough to harbour their fight.

*Lightning armor* (Ay)  
*Kyuubi mode* (Naruto)

They both charged at eachother both of them starting the fight off using taijutsu.  
'Kyuubi mode huh' The Raikage thought to himself  
They backed off then ran at eachother again with Naruto un-sheathing his laito blade that he named

Hitobashira-ryoku no ha (Because it is able to project the chakra of the tailed beast sealed within an individual) Naruto was able to pierce through the lightning armour but the thing Ay didn't notice was Naruto slipping the FTG marking on his back.

Naruto threw some the special kunai that he had with him across the arena, the Raikage knew what to do remembering the encounter with Minato Namikaze.  
Naruto threw a few kunai at the Raikage to distract then created a shadow clone while he was distracted and ran towards him with the rasengan.  
Ay knew that he had to dodge that rasengan.  
Ay quickly jumped into the air dodging the attack but as he did that Naruto appeared behind him with a Kunai pointed straight to his neck.  
"It's over" Naruto stated  
"No it's not!" Ay screamed and head butted Naruto 'poof' "What it was a clone?" said Ay confused.  
"Yes it is!" yelled Naruto restraining the Raikage with wood style then pointing a kunai at his neck.  
"Boss!" Dauri and Cee jump out from behind a large boulder  
"Don't worry I was never planning to kill him" Naruto released the jutsu and walked away.

"That was a very good fight and for that I will teach you" stated Ay.  
"Thank you" said Naruto bowing in respect.

Break.

It's been a long four days of training.  
"Here Naruto take these" 'Ay hands Naruto the Treasured Tools of The Sage of Six Paths'  
(Naruto is able to wield the weapons with ease because he has infinte chakra due to being the jinchuuriki of the tailed beasts from 1-9 besides the 8-tails. The reason for this is because in the war the tailed beasts formed a bond with Naruto even to the point to where they thought of him as the Sage their creator and they knew after the war they weren't going to be anymore then animals to be hunted down so they willingly allowed themselves to be sealed into Naruto but within different parts of his mind).

"Thank you Lord-Raikage but I must be leaving, if I do not return to the village tommorow Lady-Tsunade will have my head" said Naruto in fear  
"Haha seems like a fitting reason" Ay waves good-bye to Naruto having formed a new bond with him.  
"Oh yeah and tell Darui I said Thank you!" yelled Naruto waving goodbye as he ran out of the gate of the village  
"He's something alright" Ay mumbled to himself.

Break.

One day has passed and it is about seven in the morning, Naruto could see the gate so he decided to slow down to catch his breathe since he didn't sleep the night before.

He walked into the village a new man he was dressed in a long black robe with the sleeves cut off and had the Uzumaki symbol on the back of it. He also wore his collar up-turned and on the collar were markings that resembled the sage of six paths. He also had a tatto on his left arm the one that The Third-Raikage and Darui have and was also wrapped from the elbow down with the Kokinjo. He had both swords sheathed on the side of him

( Hitobashira-ryoku no ha on the left and Shichiseiken on the right ) He his backpack on with the Scroll of Hashirama tied underneath and had the Bashosen wedged between them both. He wore the standard konoha-nin attire but with the shirt being open collared (Naruto did not take the Benihisago and the Kohaku no johei just because he wasn't able to carry everything at once).

As he made his way towards the Hokages mansion to tell her that he made it back in time he was stopped but by who?.

WOAH longer chap because of lastnights absence thanks for the support guys really helps :)).


	6. Burdens

**DISCLAIMER:I Do Not Own Naruto In Any-way Shape Or Form.**

As Naruto walked through the seemnigly empty village making his way to the Hokages mansion he heard someone scream.

"You freaking idiot" yelled the enraged Tsunade.

'Boom' she threw a right hook straight to Naruto's mouth.

"Oww what was that for I made it back in time" said Naruto trying to see if his mouth was bleeding.

"If you wanted a fight why didn't you just say so" said Tsunade putting her left foot forward clinching her fists.

"No thank you granny I'm really tired I just wanna go home and rest" replied Naruto standing himself back up.

"No, you will fight me here and now!" yelled Tsunade running at Naruto at full pace.

"Okay" sighed Naruto.

*Heaven kick of pain* (Tsunade)

Naruto used the substitution jutsu to get behind her and place a mark on her back then he quickly relayed his attacks to get her to move where he wanted her to.

She went for another kick but missed allowing Naruto to appear behind her with a kunai to her neck.

"I think your getting a bit to old for this" laughed Naruto.

"M-lady" "Ma'am" a squad of ANBU jump out of the bushes and trees.

Naruto put the kunai back and took a few steps back.

"Did you really think I was going to kill her let alone hurt her?" said Naruto making his way back home.

'He really has grown' Tsunade thought to herself smiling.

Naruto finally got home he opened the door, dropped his bag and jumped onto his soft bed.

"Ugggh finally some sleep" moaned Naruto.

Thirty minutes later.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"I'm coming!" yelled Naruto slugging his way to the door

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke told me to come and get you" said Konohamaru

"Uhh for what?" asked Naruto

"They heard that you were back in the village I'm not sure what they want but it's probably to say hello or something" replied Konohamaru in one quick breathe.

"Okay" sighed Naruto he wanted a little bit more sleep.

As they got to the area with the wood piles where the original Konoha 11 would meet Naruto saw all of his friends.

"Hey Naruto" said all of his friends.

"Hey guys" replied Naruto.

You could see Lee on top of one of the piles doing one handed push-up's, Sasuke was leaning back on one with Ino and Sakura fighting over him as they do and Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Tenten and Shikamaru were talking amongst themselves.

"So what's going on guy's I kinda need to get back to training" said Naruto scratching his neck.

"That's it Naruto what's with you, you never seem to want to just hang out anymore it's all 'training that training this' And what's with you just leaving without telling any of us!" yelled Sasuke.

"Yes, you are right, I'm sorry" said Naruto looking down.

"Were all going to Yakiniku afterwards would you like to come?" asked Choji eating a bag of chips.

"No thank you, I'm busy" said Naruto trying to convince them not to ask questions.

"Doing what?" asked Ino crossing her arms.

"Uhhh (sigh) training" said Naruto looking down.

"What!" the group yelled.

"Really even after all that you still want to run off and train" said Sakura scoffing at Naruto's actions.

"Yo-you don't understand!" yelled Naruto clinching his fists, trying to hold in the tears.

"You don't understand the burdens i've got to carry!" said Naruto dropping to the ground with tears running down his cheeks.

"Na-naruto" mumbled Hinata to herself.

"Pervy sage, My parents, Neji, so many people have died for me" said Naruto beating at the ground.

"I can't lose anyone else!, I would gladly die for you guys, this village and everyone in it!" yelled Naruto wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That is why I must train to get stronger and stronger to protect you and everyone in this village" said Naruto.

"My life is but a small price to pay to see you guys live!" yelled Naruto making sure to give them the message.

Everyone gasped they could feel the pain Naruto was going through just by looking at him. But in reality no-one can comprehend what he's been through.

"Naruto I want you to fight me!" yelled Sasuke standing up and pointing his blade at him.

"No" replied Naruto walking away.

Sasuke quickly ran at him with his sword drawn. Naruto disarmed him in one swift movement and handed his sword back.

"I said no" Naruto muttered again.

"Woah how did he do that" the group muttered to themselves.

Four hours later.

Naruto was up in the woods where he and Kiba used to race, training his taijutsu on some of the trees that were there. Naruto was trying to master his lightning armor.

'Boom' 'Crackle' A storm had rolled in from out of the blue.

'A storm I didn't see any clouds earlier' Naruto thought to himself.

Thirty minutes later.

There was a massive gale coming through the village but Naruto paid no attention and was still hard at work training.

'BOOM!' Lightning hit one of the trees that made it collapse on top of Naruto.

"What just happened" said Naruto losing consciousness.

Hope you liked it sorry for no updates life has been pretty hectic lateley. Merry christmas everybody and happy holidays P.S sorry if it was short i'm really tired


End file.
